ℛeℳiℕeℕsℂe
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a Shizuo Heiwajima story about the character's close friend who comes back to visit her home town Ikebukuro and reminensces about the past and everyone in high school.
1. Chapter 1

I carefully stepped out of the train and onto the platform of the train station. I carried a small black suitcase in both of my hands. The wind whipped by and blew my long dark brown hair to the right. I smiled and inhaled the scent of Ikebukuro's air. I felt so relaxed and happy to be back in the city I grew up in. I started walking away from the train and the up the steps, into the crowded streets of the city. With the smile still gracing my lips, I glanced around my surroundings. People scurried across the sidewalk and the streets, trying to get where they need to go. I wasn't in a rush. I walked alongside the sidewalk, soon passing by Raira Academy. The high school I graduated from. I stood in front of the gates, surprised that it hasn't changes since I enrolled into it, though I only graduated a few years ago. I graduated when I was eighteen. Now I am twenty-two. I started walking away from the school, so no one would think I was suspicious. I remember my first day at Raira Academy. Back then I was such a misunderstood student and often called a delinquent. In my last few years of elementary school and all throughout middle school, I got into fights with other classmates. I was going through tough times then. My parents were constantly fighting and arguing, soon got a divorce, so I had to live with my mother, but she got into a fatal accident. I was forced to live with my father after that, where he abused me every night. I would often come to school with bruises and cuts on my body. I didn't feel like dealing with school and people at that time.

I walked up towards the gates of Raira Academy. I wasn't impressed at how it looked. Everything from my point of view looked dull and boring. Students walked pass the gates and into the school building, socializing with their peers. My mouth emitted a tired yawn as I slowly walked up towards and inside the school building. I searched for my shoe locker, took off my casual shoes, took out the required ones, and placed my shoes into the locker once I found my number. I grabbed my brown, leather, school, and handbag and walked to my homeroom class, but once I did, I saw a flash of yellow and white, before I bumped into somebody. I groaned as I was pushed back.

"Watch where you're goin', you clumsy bastard!" I snapped at the person who bumped into me as I glared up at him.

_Short blonde hair_

_Fierce and angry dark brown eyes_

_Tall athletic fit body_

He only stifled a scoff at me.

"You should do the same." He growled back at me.

Both of his hands were stuck inside his pants pocket and his fierce brown eyes glared down at me.

"Whatever, I ain't got to do nothin'. Just don't bump into me next time." I warned him as I pushed passed him, not looking him in the eyes.

I strolled into my homeroom class casually, not looking at any of my classmates in the eyes. I decided to sit in the desk in the back of the class. I didn't want a lot of attention from my classmates and my teacher. I wanted to be ignored as much as possible. I leaned back on my chair and rested my crossed legs on top of the desk. My arms embraced the back of my head as I shut my eyes closed. I felt calm and relaxed, until I felt someone sit on top of my desk, next to my legs. I then shot open my eyes to glare into reddish brown ones. A guy with dark spiky hair had a chesire like smirk on his lips as he stared down at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

I already didn't like this guy. He had a dark, evil aura around him. He didn't seem very trustworthy.

"You must be new here. My name is Izaya Orihara~." He introduced himself as he held out his hand.

"I'm Haruka Junko." I simply introduced myself, ignoring his outstretched hand.

"I know. You're Haruka Junko, born and raised in this city of Ikebukuro. You had loving parents, a mother, who was a doctor and a father, who was lawyer, though they divorced a couple years ago. Resulting in death of both parents."

I didn't widen my eyes; instead I sent a harsher glare his way. The smirk on his lips only curved more.

"How did you know that? Have you been stalking me or something?" I asked him, not really caring.

"No, of course not, my dear. I'm an informant broker. I know everything about everyone~."

"That screams stalker to me." I told him.

His lips emitted a small chuckle.

"Cute, my dear~."

He was about to say something, until the blonde I met earlier walked into the room and growled at Izaya and sitting in the desk in front of me.

"That's my cue to go. I hope to hang out more with you~."

He gave me a wink, before he walked away and out of class.

I forced down a blush and kept a straight face.

Was this guy flirting with me?

I shrugged away the thought from my head.

That was the first time I met Shizuo and Izaya. It wasn't a very pleasant meeting for Shizuo and me. We didn't really get along for a while after that, but for Izaya, we got along at first I guess. I still couldn't trust him. Him knowing all about me when we just met made him even more suspicious. I walked down Sunshine 60, feeling so nostalgic. I actually missed being this lively city.

Huge winds, followed by a loud crash and screams from bystanders came suddenly. I closed my eyes tightly to block out the dirt the wind was blowing in my face. I was being pushed back by people running away. I opened my eyes to see a huge truck flying towards me. I quickly dodged it by about an inch by doing a back flip. Thank God, I haven't lost any of my moves. I stared at the truck that crashed into the sidewalk, creating a large crater.

What the fuck? Was I being targeted?

A flash of brown and yellow ran by me quickly, causing me to blink a couple of times. I stared at the two in front of me as I turned around.

_Dark brown hair_

_A dark coat with a furry hood_

"Izaya?" I thought.

_Spiky blonde hair_

_A bartender's outfit_

"Is that Shizu-chan?" I thought again.

"Get back here Izaya!"

"That is Shizu-chan! I'll recognize his voice anywhere."

He grabbed a stop sign and ripped it off its hinges. He carried it in his right hand and chased after Izaya again.

The first time I see them in a few years and they still haven't changed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a month towards the school year when I realized Shizuo's and Izaya's "game" of cat and mouse. Whether it was in class or outside of campus, every time Shizuo saw Izaya, he would grab something and pick up things normal people wouldn't be able to and throw them at Izaya. The first time I saw it was in homeroom class. For odd reasons, Izaya would come to my class every morning, visiting me. I didn't look too much into, but my female classmates did and would often give me glares and talk about me behind my back. I didn't care, since I didn't like Izaya in any way. We went out once or twice, but that's about it. Izaya asked me out again. He grabbed my right hand and brought it up to his lips. He wore the same Chesire like smirk on his lips. I stared into his reddish-brown eyes, still revealing that malicious intent. A low growl was heard from behind him.

"IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYAAA!"

I looked up behind him to see a flying desk heading towards the both of us. Izaya's smirk curved wider as he jumped up and landed behind me. I didn't flinch a muscle as the desk landed right in front of me. Shizuo was panting heavily as his and legs were paused in the same stance he threw the desk. Though I didn't reveal it on my face, I was shocked to see the strength Shizuo had. My heart was pounding rapidly.

"I better go my dear. I'll be waiting for that answer. ~"

After that he left.

Shizuo was still panting heavily as he stood up straight. I got up from my seat and walked up to him. With the same anger in his eyes, he stared down at me as I stood in front of him. I handed him my carton of milk I was about to drink, before Izaya interrupted me.

"Drinks this." I demanded him kindly.

"Milk always calms me down when I'm angry. Maybe it will to you too."

Without taking his eyes off me, he took the carton from my hands.

"Thanks…." He mumbled.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ain't no problem." I said to him as I walked away and sat back in my seat.

A small smiled curved upon my lips as I thought about that. After I gave him that milk, he became so calm and relaxed. He was like a grumpy baby. Until he drank some bottled milk. After that happened, Shizuo and I became close in a friendly way. I would be the only one that was able to calm him down when he got furiously angry. People even called for me to tell me that Shizuo was acting up again and needed me to calm him down.

I decided to chase after them. I haven't seen Shizuo and Izaya in years. I wanted to meet them again, especially…Shizuo.

I stopped in my tracks when I only saw Shizuo. He was standing alone, still holding the stop sign in his hand. His other hand was stuck in his pocket. He took a drag from his cigarette as he stared off into the sky. I guessed where Izaya disappeared, since he was no longer to be found anywhere. As I stared at Shizuo from behind him, I thought he looked extremely….cool.

"Shizu-chan…"I accidently muttered out.

I grabbed my mouth when I realized I whispered his name. I watched as Shizuo turned around and stared down at me. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't recognize me. We haven't seen each other for a few years.

"Haruka…?" He asked me with a hint of shock in his voice.

I nodded my head.

I was surprised he even remembered me.

"I….it's been awhile, Shizu-chan." I smiled warmly at him.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. He rose his foot up and stepped on it, putting it out. He walked up towards me. My heart started racing when he stood so close in front of me. So close, that there was barely an inch of space between our two bodies. He grazed a strand of hair away from my face. I closed my eyes when his thumbed gently caressed my right cheek... The softness of his warm touch brought back blissful memories. I held onto his hand with mine as they cupped my cheek. My heart was racing out of my chest as I felt heat creep up to my cheeks. My eyes were still closed, but I felt Shizuo lean his face closer to mine.

"Yo, Shizuo!"

Someone calling out to him interrupted us. I shot open my eyes to see another guy waving his hand at Shizuo. He was tall, wore a suit, and had dark brown dreadlocks and tan skin like mine. Shizuo stared back down at me as I looked back up at him.

"I have to go. I'll…..see you later?" He asked me.

I nodded my head, answering his question with a yes.

After that, he walked away with the other guy. It must be a job thing.

I grabbed my chest as I tried to calm myself down. Every time I saw Shizuo, my heart would sway and do flips. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out. I thought about a couple of old friends that I would love to see. I already knew where they live, so I decided to pay them a visit. I wonder if they would remember who I am.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath, before I gently knocked on the door. My heart started racing again. What do I do if they don't remember me? It would be extremely embarrassing. I heard a pair of footsteps slowly walking up to the front door. My shoulder tensed up when I heard the door unlocked. The door then slowly opened to reveal a short male with spiky dark hair. He wore a white lab coat and black glasses.

"Shinra…." I mumbled.

His eyes blinked a couple of times as he adjusted his glasses to get a closer look at me.

"Haru-chan! ~" He greeted me cheerfully as he tightly embraced me.

I was taken by surprise, so I stepped back, but tripped and fell backwards. I closed my eyes as I landed on the floor. I slightly laughed a bit. I'm glad he remembered me.

"You never change, do you Shin-chan?" I asked him, still laughing.

He parted from me. His thin lips married a wide grin.

"I haven't seen you since graduation! What brings you here?" He asked me, leaning back, so that he sat down.

"Well, I came back and decided to visit my old friends."

Then another figure walked out of the apartment. My lips curved wider.

"Celty!" I greeted her.

I quickly stood up and embraced her tightly.

Celty was like an older sister I always wanted to have. I looked up to her.

I parted from her and smiled.

"You haven't changed either."

Celty started typing at a fast pace. She held it out and showed me the screen.

"I'm so surprised to see you! What brings you back to Ikebukuro?" It read.

"I came back to visit my old town and friends."

"Hey, how come she got a better hug than I did?" Shinra complained a bit.

"Because I was happier to see her." I joked and teased him.

Celty grabbed my hands and led me inside the apartment.

She held out her device again.

"I'll go make some more tea."

I smiled at her and nodded.

I walked over to the couch to sit down, but I got there, someone was already there. He was sipping a teacup with the same damn smirk plastered in his face.

Izaya Orihara.

I sat down across from him, not looking him in the eye.

"Haru-chan. It's a pleasure to see you again." He greeted me, setting the cup down on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, I guess you too." I greeted him back, still not looking him in the eyes.

I hated those eyes of his. I loathed them with a passion. By gazing in those eyes again, I end up doing things I regretted.

It was another month into the school year. Shizuo and I were getting closer. He and I hung out together every day after school; I would visit his home and force him to study for upcoming tests. We kind of did all things good friends would do. I didn't realize it at the time because I never friends before, but I really liked it. Soon after that, we started dating. I was the one that had to ask him out. Luckily and surprisingly, he said yes. Izaya noticed and disliked how he was dating. I thought at first it was because he had feelings for me or something. Why else would he get jealous of me and Shizuo? I was so wrong. He didn't like me. He never did. He just didn't want Shizuo to have me. He wanted to make Shizuo's life hell. He hated seeing Shizuo seem happy, with friends and a girlfriend, so he did his best at trying to break us up.

The bright sky had developed into darkness. The warm day air evaporated into coldness. It was a clear beautiful night. I was walking home from after school activities that I was forced to do. Shizuo was busy at the time, so I was alone, though he was a bit worried. I told him that I was going to fine and that he shouldn't worry so much about me. It took me so much to persuade him, but it worked. As I walked along the sidewalk, I was cornered by a couple of shady looking guys. I knew what they wanted. I had taken a short cut and ended up in a dark deserted park. I kept a straight face and showed them no fear. I didn't notice another from behind, until I was pushed on my back. One of the guys from the front turned me around and pinned my arms and legs down on the ground. I squirmed around, trying to get out of their grasp, but to no avail. He was too strong. The last one stood over me, his lips grinned widely. He grabbed my blouse and tore off a few buttons, revealing my black laced bra. The guy eyed my chest hungrily.

"Such a nice rack." He complimented me as his tongue licked his bottom lip.

I sent him a glare and mumbled "bastard" to him.

He ignored my glare and grabbed the hem of my skirt, pulling it down just enough so that my black panties were in full view. I growled ferociously at him as I tried harder to get out of his friends grasp.

"He never told me you were such a luscious woman with a nice rack, nice body and firm ass." He told me as he groped my behind.

Wait, he? Who was "he"?

"Too bad I can't go all the way with you."

He unzipped his jeans and pulled it down a bit. He grabbed my legs and placed them on his shoulder. He positioned himself like he was ready to jam himself inside me. He then slammed his lips on mine roughly as he lifted my butt up and rested on his lap, still tightly holding it. He forced his tongue in my mouth. I bit it as I tried to fight back, but that just turned him on even more. I then saw a flash of light followed by a clicking sound. In that split second of light, I saw him. The guy chuckled as he got off me, zipping up his pants and jeans. The guy that pinned me down let me go. I sat up quickly and glared ahead of me.

Izaya Orihara.

You bastard!" I yelled at him angrily.

Before I could get up and attack him, he showed me the picture on his phone. It was of me and that guy.

"Poor Shizuo. He's gonna be devastated once he founds out his girlfriend, the one girl who means a lot to him, was cheating on him with another guy.~"

I clenched my fist together. I did something that I never thought I'd do.

"Please, Izaya. Please don't send him that picture." I begged him.

"Shizuo means the world to me. Please, I'll do anything." I begged him again.

"Then dump Shizuo and go out with me. At least pretend to. ~"

I felt like I didn't have any other choice. Whether live my life with Shizuo thinking I was a whore or pretend to go out with Izaya with Shizuo still hating you. I looked up and gazed into those malicious reddish-brown eyes of his.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, Haru-chan~"

Izaya then snapped another photo of me.

"This is just a keepsake. ~"

After that, I was left alone. For the first time, I was actually crying.

The next day, during homeroom, I had done what Izaya requested me to do. I dumped Shizuo lying to him that I was in love with Izaya. It was hard for the both of us. All while I was doing it, I felt my heart shatter.

After that, I never forgave him for what he made me do. Not for a while at least. It took me a long time to. He humiliated me and forced me to do things I never wanted to do with him. I was forced to give myself to him. I mean I wasn't a virgin then because I gave my virginity to Shizuo, but still. I was forced to have sex with him. It wasn't pleasant. He was so sadistic during it. He gave my body scratches and cuts that were too many to count.

I leaned back on the couch as I sighed heavily.

"Still causing problems for Shizu-chan, I see." Broke the dead silence that surrounded us.

He chuckled.

"Still so perceptive as always Haru-chan. ~"

Soon, Celty came back with some tea and set the tray down on the table.

"We discussed everything we needed, Celty. I'll be taking my leave. ~"

"I hope we can talk more, Haru-chan~"

He knelt down and kissed my cheek. I didn't give any reaction, just a plain and bored expression.

He smirked down at me and walked away, letting himself out.

I sighed in relief and sat back up.

"It was about time that flea left." I spoke out.

Shinra laughed a bit as he sat across from me in the same spot Izaya had.

"Still haven't forgave him?" He asked me.

"No, I forgave him, but that doesn't mean I have to like him."

"True, True."

I can finally relax, now that Izaya wasn't here.


End file.
